The Fairy Games
by Amberose1006
Summary: Fairy Tail x Hunger Games crossover. Lucy's parents get kidnapped when she is little and she is sent to her relatives in Panem. When she is 15 she gets picked to be in the Hunger Games. Will she survive? Lucy x Natsu Rated T for violence and some language
1. Prologue

**The Fairy Games**

**This is going to be a long term story, so if you have a problem with patience, then I suggest you leave. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the Hunger Games**

**Author's Notes: Bold Story: **regular **Flashback/thoughts: **_italic _**Titles: **Underlined

Prologue

Little Lucy lay in bed, listening to the owl hooting outside her bedroom window. Then, breaking the wonderful silence, she heard a knock on the front door. Lucy heard the creak of the door opening, then her mother yelling. She crept quietly downstairs, then gasped at the sight. People in black cloaks were tying up her mom and dad! She ran to her mother, and then one of the Black Cloaks spoke.

"You are being arrested for mur-"

"We didn't do anything!" Lucy's mother cried. Lucy had never seen her mom like this. She was afraid.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to take all of you to interrogation." The other Black Cloak answered. _"Interrogation?" _Lucy thought.

"_Please _don't take my Lucy with us!" Lucy's dad pleaded. "We have relatives in Panem! We'll send her there!" Lucy remembered her parents talking about Panem once. She didn't want to go.

"Panem?" Black Cloak said. "Maybe…"

"No!" The other said. "She'll remember later!"

"She's just four!" Her mother pleaded. She saw one of the Black Cloaks pause. Was he considering?

"Alright." He said. He turned to Lucy and picked her up. He put a white cloth on her mouth. It smelled sweet. TOO sweet.

The last thing Little Lucy saw before she passed out was flaming red hair under the cloak.

**My Beta reader is LoveIsARose! Which District should Lucy be from? Comment your opinion or PM me or vote on the poll. Also, what should the arena look like? PM me! Don't forget to R&R! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Sorry I was late with updating the story. I had Writer's Block and then my computer just ****_had _****to get a stinking virus…anyways, here's the story!**

Chapter 1

Lucy woke up suddenly. She had a dream…something about black cloaks? She turned over and went right back to sleep.

Lucy was a bright, cheerful 15 year old **(A/N: I know Lucy is 17 in Fairy Tail, but I thought 15 was best for this story.) **who lived in District 8. **(A/N: In case you forgot, District 8 is where all the clothes and the cloth comes from.) **She had blond hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. Lucy was thin and nimble, and she was very good with a needle.

Lucy woke up with a jolt. She looked at the clock. 8:00 AM! She was late for her job at the factory! She threw on some clothes, kissed her aunt and uncle goodbye, and patted her 6 year old cousin, Loke, on the head.

"Can I come with you?" Loke pleaded. He did this every day. Lucy sighed and knelt down to look Loke in the eye.

"Loke, the factory isn't a good place for children."

"But there are people that are 4 years old that work there!" Loke argued.

"The Capitol does what they want to do, Loke. But you aren't going to work at that smoky, ug-"

"Lucy, you're late for your job!" Her aunt cried. Lucy kissed Loke's forehead, and walked out of the house. She ran to the factory, and saw her best friend, Levy.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy shouted, and ran to her friend.

"Hey Luce! Whatcha making today?"

"I'm making a giant suit for some Peacekeeper." Lucy sighed. "But this week they keep on bringing new recruits to watch over us. You know how new people are."

"Are they using the whip a lot?" Levy looked sympathetic.

"Yeah."

"That must be horrible!" Levy exclaimed. "But everyone knows you're the best uniform maker there is!"

"Thanks, Levy" The two best friends hugged and each made their way to their stations.

The next day, Lucy started getting dressed in her work clothes, and then remembered something. Today was the Reaping! Each year, the Capitol would choose one boy and one girl from each district to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. It was disgusting how the Capitol used all the people!

Lucy quickly got dressed in her finest dress, put her hair up in a bun, and made her way to the Center of District 8.

When she got there, she saw her aunt, uncle, and Loke waiting for her. A man dressed in a ridiculous bright red suit stepped on the platform and the crowd became silent.

"Welcome to the 16th annual Hunger Games!" he said. "As usual, we will now pick the tributes!" He sounded so excited.

"Ladies first." The man plunged his hand into the glass ball full of names. He chose one and slowly unfolded it.

"Lucy Heartfilia."Lucy's heart pounded. Everyone turned to look at her. She felt her feet slowly shuffle forward and, to her surprise, found herself at the stage. Lucy slowly ascended the steps, and turned around to face the audience.

"And what a lovely girl we have here!" The man exclaimed with too much enthusiasm. He picked a name out of the other glass ball.

"Fred Goslem." Lucy saw a red haired boy walk up the stairs to the stage. She looked him in the eye and saw her own fear reflected in his blue eyes. She had to protect him. A boy this young **(A/N: He's about 10 years old. I forgot the age when people get entered into the Hunger Games. Oops) **shouldn't have to die when he had his whole life ahead of him. She would protect him no matter what.

**And that's it for now, folks! That was one long chapter! I hope it made up for the long time when I didn't update! Don't forget to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the 2****nd**** chapter of the Fairy Games! Apparently you had to be about 12 to be in the Hunger Games. Oops. I'll fix that later. Anyways, this chapter is in District 12, where Natsu lives. **

Chapter 2

Natsu woke up. His head was pounding, and his forehead was all wet. What had happened?

Natsu was a silly 16 year old with salmon pink hair who lived in District 12. He was strong and handsome, and he lived with his older "brother."

Natsu slowly sat up. A flood of memories suddenly overwhelmed him. He remembered going to school yesterday, and one of his classmates was insulting him and his family. Natsu remembered him saying his dad was a drunkard and that was why he (meaning his dad) had run off. He saw, in his mind's eye, himself attacking the boy. He turned his head, and saw an ice pack on his nightstand, along with a picture.

The picture was of a happy family; a laughing red haired man, a shy, smiling woman, and a grinning salmon haired boy. Natsu smiled. He couldn't remember anything about his dad except his booming laugh, and nothing of his mom.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open. His older "brother," (Natsu was his 2nd cousin three times removed or something) Jellal, **(I don't really want to make up a character) **burst through the door.

"Natsu!" Jellal exclaimed. "It's time for the Reaping, and you're late!"

Natsu quickly put on his best clothes, and made his way to the center of District 12.

"They already chose the girl tribute." Jellal whispered. Nastu scanned the stage and saw a scared brown haired 14 year old on the stage.

"Now, let's pick from the men, shall we?" said a ridiculous blue haired woman on the stage. She put her hand in the glass bowl, and she slowly took out a piece of paper.

"Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu froze. He knew he would have a greater chance of being picked, but he never imagined he would be picked.

"Natsu?" the blue haired lady called. Natsu shook himself out of his trance and walked to the stage.

"Well then, now that we have our tributes, everyone should make their way back to their home. You two, follow me." The woman gestured at Natsu and the girl, and they walked to the train.

**Whew! That chapter took me ****_ages _****to write! I hope you guys liked it! If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to PM me. My new goal is to update this story every week! Don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Update! (NOT a chapter)

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. This is ****not**** a chapter, it's just an update on what's been happening. So I got writer's block, and I'm out of ideas. If you have any ideas, ****_please _****leave a review or PM me. In a couple days, I'm going on a looooong vacation! (Yay!) But it's going to be for the entire month of August, so I won't be updating for that time. I'm just explaining so you won't think I'm dead or something. Anyways, I'm really sorry, and I'll try to update as soon as I get back. :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! Please, please hold the applause. (Crickets chirping in background) Anyways, I'm finally back from my vacation, and I have an idea, courtesy of SAO-Yui-chan! So, here's what you've all been waiting for… Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Lucy sat on the train talking to Fred Goslem **(If you forgot, he's the male tribute of District 8) **It turns out he was 12, and he was really good at painting.

"Dinner time!" the man from the reaping called. Lucy and Fred made their way to the diner cart. **(I'm really not sure what it's called…) **They sat down, and the man started talking.

"I'm George Hanks, but you can call me George." **(ha ha I know, Fred and George)** "I know we're going to be the best of friends!

_Why was he so excited? _Wondered Lucy _and is he wearing LIPSTICK?! _Lucy sighed. Capitol people were so weird.

"I bet you're all _very _hungry! So while we're eating dinner, we will watch the other Districts' reapings!" George chirped. He pressed a button on the wall, and a few waiters came through the door carrying plates and plates of food.

_This is more food than what we get back home in a month! _Lucy thought, shocked. And her family was one of the richer families in District 8.

"Time to eat!" George said excitedly. Lucy looked around at the dishes. They were all rather large and weird. Lucy could spot a fish with some sort of red sauce, a bowl filled with salad, and a mysterious white liquid. Not wanting to be rude, she took a little of everything.

"We're going to start with District 1 and go up." George said. "Aren't you excited?"

"Not really," said Lucy and Fred in unison. George pressed the button anyways, and a building appeared with a women talking. She had already picked the female tribute, and was reaching into a glass ball filled to the brim with papers. She grabbed one and read it.

"James Olson. Any volu-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" A handsome young man stepped forward.

"And you are?"

"Will Olson."

"Don't want your brother to get the spotlight, huh?" the woman asked. The boy nodded. He looked like he would have volunteered even if it wasn't his brother.

The rest of the footage was pretty boring until District 12. When the woman announced the male tribute, "Natsu Dragneel", Lucy thought she recognized his face, until George closed the TV. "Time to get ready for bed!" George said. SO Lucy and Fred walked back to their rooms.

**Did you like it? Yes, they finished dinner at like 10. This was a very short chapter, but it took me a loooong time to write. *sigh* I'm losing my touch. I can't wait until the Hunger Games starts and we get to the good stuff! If you have any more ideas, please PM me. Or if you want yourself in the Hunger Games, please PM or comment your first name (I'll make up a last name), gender, hair and eye color, what District you're in, what you're good at (i.e. throwing knives, fishing, camoflauge, etc.) ,what you want to wear for the parade (has to relate to District), and how you want to be killed. Don't forget to R&R! **


End file.
